BTS Saved My Life ! :A Bangtang Boys x Reader Story
by KawaiiGirl1999
Summary: BTS saves your life and bring you home to live with them. Will one of your bias become your Bangtang boyfiend? Summary sucks but story will be much better. I will take request and maybe put up more fanfics if I get enough follows. My Goal right now is 150.
1. Chapter 1

BTS Saved My Life?!

Hello, Lynn here and if you have read a x reader fanfic then you're probably familiar with this, but for all you newcomers I made this list just for you. Mmwwahh! 3

y/n = your name

y/n/n= your nickname

f/c= favorite color

y/f/n= your father's name

y/m/n= your mother's name

f/n= friend's name

h/c= hair color

h/l= hair length

f/f= favorite food

f/s= favorite snack

f/d = favorite drink

AND NOW ON TO THE STORY. BTW there will be no cursing or lemon. Luv Ya!

Chapter 1

BTS Saved Me?!

 **Nobody's POV**

" Y/N!" your friend shouted as you walked quickly out of your last class. You turn around to find F/N catching up to you but clearly out of breath. " What?" you asked blankly. " What is the matter with you, Y/N?" F/N asked feeling a bit offended by your tone. " It's nothing F/N, I'll tell you over the phone later on." you answer, trying not to offend her again." Oh, okay. Text me as soon as you get home, 'kay?" F/N said walking in the opposite direction of you. " 'kay." you responded calmly , waving good-bye to your friend.

As you walked home you hung your head low looking at the ground, a drunk driver sped down the street. You kept on walking until you heard someone scream "LOOK OUT!". As you stopped to look, you were hit. The driver didn't stop to see if you were okay. You hear the person who warned you run up to your half- conscious body. You opened your eyes to see a boy your age with blonde hair asking you stay awake. " Oh my God, what happened?!" you hear six more voices running up to your body. " She was hit by a car." the boy with the blonde bowl cut said with panic and worry in his voice." Where is all that blood coming from all over her face?" You hear and see a boy with reddish-brown hair say kneeling down next to your body and moving your hair out of your face.

" Jin, call an ambulance !" the boy with the blonde hair called out. " okay." the boy you assumed was Jin called 911 and within minutes the paramedics were on the scene. The seven mystery boys decided to go to the hospital .

 **A/N**

 **So yeah, pretty short but this is just the beginning. Please favorite and follow and remember I will always reply to followers and request . I will make more fanfics. See you in the next chapter I send you lots of love.**


	2. Chapter 2

BTS Saved My Life?!

Chapter 2

Meet Up

The seven mystery boys soon arrived at the hospital. Running to the front desk the boys asked for, well more of described the girl from the accident as best they could. "Excuse me, we would like to know where a girl from a recent hit and run was being treated," Jin asked, worry washing over him not knowing what state the girl was in. Suga paced impatiently back and forth as the middle-aged woman tapped away at the keyboard to find this patient's room number. "Well, I believe the young lady you are looking for is in room H-9. She has treated not too long ago and is currently resting, but you can go up to meet her if you'd like." "Thank you so much, ma'am." the group bowed in unison and ran off to the designated room.

BTS's POV

"Here is the room!" V stated in proudly in a loud whisper. "We quietly opened the door to see a sleeping girl hooked up to various machines. The all looked at the girl in shock and sadness." Who would do such a thing to a girl?" Jin stated with a mix of worry and anger filling his face. We all walked up to her at the same time. "Is this the girl that we are looking for, Suga?" Rapmonster asked looking back at his worried friend and coworker. "Yeah, that's her," Suga said inhaling deeply and brushing the hair from his eyes. 'How can someone do that and not have any concern for the person that was impacted so much?' Suga thought. "Hyung are you okay?" Jungkook asked Suga, shaking him from his thoughts. "Yeah, but I wonder if she has a family, wouldn't they be here by now?" Suga responded.

No one's POV

As the group was going to respond a doctor walked in. "Ah, good evening gentleman. I assume that you are the seven boys who helped her after she was hit?" the doctor asked. "Yes, how is she?" Jimin asked. "Well, she has both legs broken, her right arm is fractured, as is her skull, and she has a dislocated shoulder. In short, it's a mystery that she came out of that hit and run with only those injuries and not her life. She is a fighter and a determined one at that. "The doctor said." She will have to stay overnight for observation, but if everything checks out she can be discharged tomorrow morning. Will you all be staying with her?" the doctor asked. "Yes." the group said in unison once again. "Very well, I will make arrangements for your stay." the doctor said and left the room. "Well, it is gonna be a long night for us." J-hope joked to lighten the mood. Everyone smiled and nodded knowing that she was going to be okay.

A/N

Sorry if this wasn't written to your liking but it's like 1 AM and my eyeballs hurt lol. It has been a struggle to think of where this story is going but I think I will make the story more interesting for you. Please leave comments, they always help push me to write more.


	3. I'm Gonna Live with 7 Hot Boys?

BTS Saved My Life?!

I'm Gonna Live with 7 Hot Boys?!

 **Suga's POV**

It was getting late and everyone was dozing off. I usually could fall asleep instantly but worry took over and even though she was okay, I didn't want her to wake up alone. 'Why haven't her parents come to visit yet?' the thought that no relatives came to see her pondered in my head. 'Maybe she doesn't have anyone to take care of her.' I concluded. About an hour prior I told everyone that they could sleep and I would stay up and watch her. They agreed and went to sleep. All of a sudden I heard a shift in the blanket and snapped my head in that direction. This mysterious girl began to wake up.

 **Y/N's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a machine beeping. 'Wow, I'm still alive? How?', you wondered not noticing the boy next to you. "Hey, how are you feeling?" you heard a voice in a whisper next to you. You whipped your head to the voice. It was the boy who warned you before you were hit. "In pain, but alive thanks to you and your friends." you chuckled turning your head to the boys sleeping across the room. He chucked quietly. "The doctors said that you suffered mild injuries that could have been worse but you fought hard." He informed." My name is Min Yoon Gi but my friends call me Suga." He smiled. "I'm Y/N but my friends call me Y/n/n." you mimicked Suga as he chuckled. "Do you have anyone to take care of you?" he asked." No, I live by myself. My parents and older sister died 2 years ago in a car crash." the horrible memory caused tears to prick your eyes. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Hey, how about you come live with us?" Suga asked. Your eyes widened. "Yeah, we want you to come live with us." Your head snapped over to the six boys who were now awake.' I mean its seven hot guys and I live in a horrible apartment. I'm not stupid so I'm obviously going with the guys. "O-Okay." You manage to squeak out. The seven boys try not to die from your adorableness." It's settled you're now living with us." Suga smiled.

 **A/N**

 **Hi reader-chan { I know its Japanese but work with me here.} I hoped that you liked this I will make the story chapters more often because I' m out of school and I'm going into my senior year meaning that not much will be going on school wise to make me neglect my lovely readers from their Bts fix . I look forward to seeing you lovelies in the chapters to come. On my 18** **th** **Birthday I will post a story about how I got my nickname and yes before you ask it is Suga { Like sugar but without the r } I'm not trying to just use Suga's stage name lol I've had it my whole life. Nevertheless , this is Suga signing off. ;***


	4. 7 Hot Oppas Taking Care of Me (Part 1)

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Harrington;"Author –chan's POV/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Harrington;"The car ride was kind of weird because you have a cast on your arms and legs. You were sleeping between Tae and Suga. Suga was asleep and leaning on your shoulder. Tae was asleep as well but he was cuddling your waist. Jimin, J-hope, and Jungkook were glaring at the two boys that were so close to the cute girl. Jin and Rap Monster were both looking at the sight laughing and talking about how they would take care of you. The car ride was like this until they reached the dorm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Harrington;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Harrington;"BTS' POV/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Harrington;"We finally get to the dorm and wake up Tae. We don't dare wake up Suga due to the fear of being cursed at or worse. The last time Jimin tried to wake Suga up he ended up with a black eye. J-hope thought of a dumb idea to wake up his hyung. J-hope crawled up to the front of the van and honked the horn. Both Suga and (Y/N) jumped up out of their sleep. However, (Y/N) was screaming. Suga cursed at J-hope through gritted teeth. "Have you forgotten that she was hit by a car, Pabo!? She is probably shaken by any sudden car noises." Suga said while rubbing circles in her back to calm her down. J-hope immediately began to beat himself up over the current situation. He hopped out of the car and ran into the dorm. "Suga you know you were a little too harsh on him, right?" Jin spoke softly not wanting to cause another episode. "Yea, you might want to go and apologize. You know he is super sensitive." Tae said taking (Y/N) out of the van. The rest of the guys walked into the dorm. Jin walked to kitchen to begin to fix food for everyone for the evening. Y/N was sleeping on the couch after taking her pain meds. "She is so adorable!" Namjoon squealed quietly. She let out a cute yawn. "Oh my God! It should be illegal to be this cute!" Tae whispered. Suga smiled slightly only for it to leave just as it appeared once he thought about J-Hope and how rude snapping on him like that was. He made his way to J-hopes room where he heard slight sniffling from his friend. He softly knocked. "Hoseok, it's me, Suga, can I come in?" Suga asked softly. "Yes." J-Hope said softly, his crying finally dying down. The door slowly opened to reveal J-Hope lying across the bed, face in the cover. Suga sat on the edge of the bed. J-Hope looked up slightly as he felt the dip in the bed. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. It was un-called style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI was so upset by the state Y/N was in that I didn't consider your feelings." Suga said. "It's okay hyung. I'll admit it wasn't my best idea." J-hope stated chuckling." But I wonder if Y/N hates me now for scaring her like that." J-hope sits up and looks at the floor. "Of course she doesn't. She wanted to come in here and talk you about it, but Jin made her take her pain meds as soon as she came in the house. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe fell asleep a little while ago but she should be back up in a few hours before dinner." Suga said smiling and patting J-Hopes back. "Okay!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI can't wait to talk to her once she gets up !" J-hope said, his mood returning to his bubbly self. Suga laughed." That's if you can pry the rest of the guys from off her. They are in there now watching her sleep, talking about how cute she is." J-Hope hears this and runs downstairs to rejoin the group. "This is going to be a long night." Suga says smiling to himself as he makes his way down to the living room as well./span/p 


End file.
